Destined For You
by uagrl93
Summary: A story that expends on Callie's experiences with Liam. It begins in the future and Callie is no longer living with the Fosters. Callie recounts the events that led to her running away, eventually revealing the reasons behind her actions. The story will have both a Brandon/Callie and a Wyatt/Callie endings to appeal to everyone's preferences. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another idea for a story that I have. I think it's my best one yet. Tell me what you think. Looking forward to your comments. The story has a huge twist down the line, so please keep reading.**

* * *

**2015**

Night after night, Callie wonders about the past. She stares at the motel ceiling, counting sheep or any other animal or object that should make her fall asleep. On the rare occasion that she dreams, Brandon's eyes or the letter that she wrote Wyatt overtake her subconscious. She imagines a different outcome for _that_ day and all the days that followed.

**2013**

Callie awakens to the ringing of her phone. It is a Saturday morning and she so desperately wanted to sleep in. No such luck. Callie swings her arm to the night stand and blindly searches for her phone, hoping to hit the "SNOOZE" button. The phone just keeps making noise and when Callie is sufficiently awake, she realizes that it's not her alarm. She taps the "ANSWER" button.

"Hello." Callie pronounces in a groggy and annoyed tone.

"Hey. I've called you like three times!" Wyatt practically yells, excitement in his voice.

"Sorry. What's up?" Callie rubs her eyes as they are still not focusing.

"Let's go to the beach. We can have a picnic and go swimming. Just the two of us. I know this great place."

Wyatt receives silence from Callie's end of the line.

"It's our anniversary." Wyatt says, thinking that Callie must have forgotten.

Panic courses through Callie's veins, along with the blood. Wyatt's proposal is sweet. Plus he and Callie have officially been dating for three months. She likes him, otherwise, she wouldn't be with him. But for a split-second, Callie's thoughts shift to Brandon. Although she can't be with him, she longs for his approval. Furthermore, her thoughts shift to Liam, the reason that Callie keeps guys at a distance.

"Are. You. There." Wyatt slowly pronounces each word, prolonging the question, knowing that Callie is avoiding his proposition.

"Sorry again. I'm not fully awake yet." Callie gives out a small laugh to cover up her insecurities. Pushing away all of her loud and overwhelming thoughts, she says, "Pick me up in an hour."

"Great!"

After hanging up, Callie jumps off her bed and begins digging through her closet. Clothes are flying everywhere as Mariana walks in. A pair of shorts hit Mariana and she laughs.

"What's going on? Spring cleaning?" Mariana throws the shorts in Callie's direction.

"I officially have nothing to wear!" Callie gives a frustrated groan.

Mariana can't hide her surprise. "I have never seen you worry about your look. Where are you going?"

"The beach." Callie withholds the rest of the details.

"With?" Mariana inquires.

Callie emerges from the pile of clothes to give Mariana an expression that simultaneously reads "_You are way too curious," _and "_Who do you think?"_.

Mariana's eyes widen as she grins. "Not to say I told you so, but..." She pauses. "I told you so."

"What are you talking about?" Callie's brow furrows. Callie notices the shirt that Mariana is wearing. "I love that shirt. Can I borrow it?"

As Mariana lifts her arms over her head and removes the shirt, she replies, "I knew you liked Wyatt." She hands Callie the shirt. "And I could totally see through your denial."

Callie steps in front of the mirror to check if the shirt suits her. When satisfied, she twirls around to face Mariana. "I never said that I don't like him."

"You just repeated on multiple occasions that you are not dating him."

"Because I wasn't dating him at the time." Callie waves her hand as if that is the most obvious fact in the world.

"Whatever. I was still right."

"I guess I'll let you be pleased with yourself." Callie digs through the mountain of clothes in the middle of the room to find a pair of pants.

Mariana watches with amazement, entertained by Callie's flustered demeanor. "Would you like something from my closet?" Mariana offers.

"Sure. If you can get me dressed in the next ten minutes, that you be amazing." Callie begins to clear through the mess, knowing that Lena and Stef will be displeased if she leaves the cloths strewn about.

There is a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Mariana yells from her walk-in closet. "Cal, would you settle for a skirt?" Mariana questions as Brandon hesitantly opens the door and steps into the room.

"Hey. Sorry to bother you guys. I just wanted to ask if you want waffles." Brandon examines the scene in front of him. Shirts, pants, and so on, completely cover the floor. Callie, half dressed, is folding clothes. Mariana is either in the closet or buried underneath the mess.

"Your special homemade waffles?" Mariana yells, indicating that she is, in fact, in the closet.

"Yes." Brandon answers. He takes a giant step towards Callie, avoiding a pair of jeans. "So what happened in here?" Brandon asks her.

Callie turns her head and smiles. "As you see, my closet exploded."

Brandon gives a smile back. "Big plans?"

"Not really. Just going to the beach with Wyatt." Callie notices Brandon's disappointment and nonchalantly changes the subject. "What's the special occasion?"

Brandon is still processing the information about Callie's date with Wyatt and he doesn't comprehend her question. "What?"

"The waffles?" Callie leans down and picks up a shirt that is on the floor between them.

"Six months ago today, you came to live with us." Brandon stares into Callie's eyes and she melts at the thought of their six months anniversary.

"I'll have two." Callie rushes into Mariana's closet to avoid Brandon's intense gaze and their strong feelings for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The particular place that Wyatt has picked for the date is an hour outside of Anchor Beach. They drive along the coast, wishing that Wyatt's car was a convertible because it is just one of those perfect top-down days. Callie spends most of the ride with her arms flailing outside the window, snapping pictures. Meanwhile, Wyatt explains the story of how he discovered the stretch of beach where they are heading.

Callie and Wyatt arrive at a secluded spot, far from the road, and surprisingly free of other people. The water is the perfect transparent blue and they arrange a blanket near enough to the ocean to smell the salty breeze, yet far enough to avoid getting soaked.

Callie is impatient to examine the contents of the picnic basket that Wyatt has been holding intently since they left the car. Once seat, Callie ransacks through the basket, finding take-out from an Italian restaurant, champagne and chocolate.

"Take out?" Callie smiles, opening the boxes to reveal her favorite meal.

Wyatt watches Callie attentively, pleased that she is happy. "Your favorite pasta from your favorite restaurant." He fetches plates from the bottom of the basket. "I thought you would be more surprised by the champagne."

Callie turns over the bottle in her hands, reading the label. "It's cheesy..." She holds Wyatt's gaze. "But sweet. This is perfect." Callie says, looking around and back at Wyatt. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Since our one month anniversary, which you refused to celebrate because you didn't want to conform to the norms of dating." Wyatt cannot contain a smirk.

"Well I'm definitely glad that you convinced me to do this." Callie hands the champagne bottle for Wyatt to open.

"I was expecting more of fight on your part." The cork goes flying.

"I guess you just caught me at a good time." Callie holds out two champagne glasses that she found in the picnic basket.

"Good to know." Wyatt pours that sparkling white alcohol. "From now on, I'll come to you at eight in the morning with every important decision."

Callie nods, letting out a laugh.

"To us and the anniversaries to come." Wyatt announces and they clink their glasses.

**2015**

Callie pulls off the covers and heads to the window. The full moon is bright in the middle of a pitch black sky. That same moon was full the night of Callie and Wyatt's three months anniversary. Three months that felt like an eternity as Callie fought her fears and drowned her unpleasant past in new and happy experiences.

After Callie ran away, she often battled the conflicting emotions over Brandon and Wyatt, and to some extent Liam. She made a decision to not chose any of them. She simply boarded a bus and picked a different city to settle in. At first, Callie imagined that she left her past behind. But she soon realized that was not the case.

Callie became a permanent stalker on Brandon's and Wyatt's facebook pages. She read every post and studied every picture, wondering whether they thought about her as much as she thought about them.

A few times, she even called Brandon's cell, listening to his voice for a few seconds before hanging up. The situation with Wyatt was more complicated. She didn't give him an explanation. She merely disappeared, leaving a letter addressed to him in her place.

So as she stared at the moon, Callie proclaimed in her mind, "_He must hate me._" This thought played on a loop for two years.

**2013**

Callie and Wyatt observed the sunset before lying down in expectation of the moon to rise across the sky. As they waited, Callie turned her head to perceive Wyatt, his disheveled curly hair, his natural smell that she has learned to love, his warmth that is keeping her content with the cool breeze of the ocean.

Six months ago, Callie couldn't visualize the day when she would be able to trust again. But she has experienced so much since meeting the Fosters and somehow, Callie's protective walls have vanished, leaving trust in their place. Callie wonders if that trust is temporary, but in this moment, it is very permanent.

Wyatt's gaze turns to Callie, his eyes sparkling in the faint moonlight. He lightly grazes Callie's shoulder with his hand, and Callie closes her eyes to savour the feeling. When she regains her sight, Wyatt is above her, staring directly into her eyes. Callie didn't even notice him shift his position because his arm is still beneath her neck.

"I know you want to wait and this wasn't some setup." Wyatt's gaze continues to pierce through Callie, reaching her deepest, darkest fears. "Don't get scared and run away. Deal?"

Callie nods.

"I've been trying to tell you for a while now, but it never seemed like the right time..." Wyatt hesitates to ease Callie into the confession. "I love you." He detects a sign of fear by Callie's change in breathing and slight movement. Wyatt turns onto his back, pulling Callie towards his so that her head rests on his chest.

The feel of the fabric is soft against Callie's cheek. Callie listens to Wyatt's heartbeat, the rhythm, although fast, calms her. They lay in silence for a few minutes before Wyatt speaks. "Why don't you want to talk about your past?"

"Wyatt." Callie's response implies that she hasn't changed her mind.

"I'm not mad, but it bothers me that you told Brandon. I feel like he gets to see the best part of you." Wyatt explains.

"Trust me. He gets to see the worst of me, not the best." Callie shifts at the realization that Wyatt is insecure. Callie raises from Wyatt's hold and places her weight on her elbow and lower arm, gazing at Wyatt from above.

"I want to be with you and it's getting difficult to suppress that desire." Wyatt confesses, worried that Callie will feel threatened.

Callie turns her head in the direction of the ocean.

Wyatt is mesmerized by the image of moonlight falling on Callie's hair, stretching down the side of her face and illuminating her lips. He stares at her as she stares at the water. "I don't mean to pressure you." He eventually says, in almost a whisper.

Wyatt sees the corners of Callie's mouth turn up in a smile. She looks away for a few more seconds, contemplating her future actions, and swiftly presses her lips to Wyatt's. Out of surprise, Wyatt's hands glide to Callie's shoulders, pushing her slightly up. He searches for a shred of doubt or fear, which are absent from her eyes. Callie leans back down for another embrace. They drift into a different dimension where they are the only inhabitants.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie and Wyatt remain at the beach well until midnight. They lay in each other's arms, covered with the extra blanket that Wyatt remembered to pack. Wyatt strokes his fingers down Callie's hair, shoulder and arm. He holds his hand out, waiting for Callie to slide her fingers in between his. Their arms become perfectly aligned as Wyatt wraps his arm around Callie, keeping her warm.

Callie exhales the breath that she seemingly held since Liam forcefully took her innocence. She exclaims in her mind, "_This is how it should have been! My choice!_" She raises to a sitting position and places her jacket in her lap. Wyatt watches inquisitively as she checks one pocket and then the other, retrieving her phone. Callie returns to her previous position, with her head on Wyatt's chest. She holds the phone above them and takes a picture. The flash is so bright it almost blinds them, but the picture - and the memory it captures - becomes Callie's most prized possession.

"I love you too." Callie pronounces with the utmost sincerity and confidence.

**2015**

In the dim light of the moon, Callie searches for her phone on the night stand. She flips through countless images, finding her favorite one and enlarging it. Callie stares at Wyatt, remembering the happiness that the memory holds. The feel of Wyatt's body against her is still engraved on her skin. His scent is still present in the jacket that he urged her to take that night.

If she had known that those moments would be the last she would share with Wyatt, maybe Callie would have spent the entire night with him. Despite the fact that it was already past her curfew, she insisted on returning to the Fosters' household. Callie received a punishment that was never upheld because the following day Callie found something she wasn't even looking for.

Callie contemplates the words she wrote Wyatt explaining her actions. Those words describe the relevant points in her past that Wyatt wanted to know.

**2013 **

Despite Callie's stealthy maneuvers entering the house, she was still caught by Stef, who was waiting in the living room. The punishment took into account that fact that it was a first offence. Callie was ordered to come straight home from school for two weeks. No fun and extra chores around the house included. But for Callie, every second of that night was worth those two weeks.

The next day, Brandon volunteers to go to the library with Callie, since she has a major essay for English class. Stef agrees to that arrangement, knowing that Brandon wil keep Callie out of trouble.

On the way to the library, Brandon and Callie take the long route through the park. They are walking past the playground when Callie runs to the swings, avoiding the library as long as possible. Callie watches some kids playing on the jungle gym and others playing in the sandbox. She smiles.

"Do you remember those times?" Callie inquires.

Brandon smiles as a little girl does a victory dance when she arrives at the opposite end of the monkey bars. "I guess some memories stand out. At that age, every single day is an adventure."

Callie nods her head, reflecting upon his answer. "I barely remember. After my mom died, I spent very little time having fun. I must have aged five years within five days." Callie's smiles is long gone as her eyes fill with tears. She walks a few steps back and lunges forward, beginning to swing.

Brandon watches Callie as her expression turns from pained to shocked. Suddenly, Callie jumps off the swing and freezes in place. Brandon stands beside her.

"Is something wrong?" Brandon turns his attention in the direction of Callie's stare. He sees two girls and a boy, toddlers, sitting in the sandbox. Two women, presumably their moms, are standing nearby.

Callie turns around and Brandon follows, three seconds behind.

"Cal. You're starting to make me nervous." Brandon is unsure what to think of the situation.

Callie is lost in thought, ignoring Brandon's worry.

Brandon slides a hand down Callie's arm, encircling her wrist with his fingers. "Cal." He says in a concerned tone.

Callie places her hand on Brandon's. "I'm fine. Let's go."

Callie fetches her bag and rushes off. Brandon tries to keep up.

"Are you going to tell me what just happened?"

Callie simply stares ahead, silent.

"Do you know those women? Or the kids?" Brandon attempts to hold up both sides of the conversation, which clearly isn't working.

Callie sits on a curb and buries her head in between her knees. Brandon takes a seat next to her, unsure of what to think. He places a hand on her back in a gesture to comfort her.

"No one knows..." Callie speaks through the tears that run down her face. "There is more to the story."

"What story?"

Callie places her head on Brandon's shoulder. She can no longer keep prisoner the events of her past. Callie wipes her eyes. "Liam."

Brandon notices Callie stoking the necklace she always wears. "You already told me what happened."

"I left out a major detail." A man selling cotton candy strides past them. Callie is distracted for an instant. "That night, he got me pregnant. I had a daughter seven months later."

Shock overwhelms Brandon as he tries to imagine a pregnant Callie, at fourteen no less.

Callie thinks of those months as well. As she lifts her head from Brandon's shoulder, he notices her eyes gloss over, indicating that she is deep in thought. He then comes to the realization that Callie has a child.

"Do my moms know about your daughter?" Brandon inquires, knowing in advance that all significant facts about Callie's life - and this may be the most significant - are in Callie's file. His moms must have memorized every detail of that file, choosing to withhold certain private details from the rest of the family.

"No. They have no way of knowing." Callie responds.

"Isn't it in your file?" Brandon is confused by this revelation. He gazes at Callie, while she tries to avoid eye contact.

Callie shifts her legs, crossing them, and turns slightly in Brandon's direction. She continues to look down at the ground. "When I found out that I'm pregnant, I was in a group home awaiting to be placed in a new foster home. One of the women that worked there, was really nice and supportive. She convinced me to hide my pregnancy, saying that the system would force me to give the baby up for adoption. That was the last thing that I wanted to do. My baby was the only thing that I had in this world." Tears brim Callie's eyes for the second time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hesitantly, Brandon asks, "Where is she now?"

Callie's eyes migrate to the direction of the park, and it all becomes clear to Brandon. Callie saw her daughter playing in the sandbox, or maybe it was a little girl that looked like her daughter.

"The little girl with blonde pigtails, wearing a purple dress is my daughter." Callie's tone is so innocent and hurt as if she's a little girl whose toy was taken away.

"How can you be sure?" Brandon tilts his head to the side, attempting to attract Callie's gaze.

"I remember the mother. I met her the day that my daughter was born." Callie raises to her feet, indicating the end to her story, at least for now. They walk to the library in silence.

**2015 **

Brandon sits on the swings, looking at the sandbox and thinking of Callie. It has been exactly two years since the day that she disappeared. Two years since Brandon and Callie sat on those same swings. Two years since he had learned of her daughter.

Callie and Brandon arrived at the library and found a table on the top floor. Brandon pretended to read his biology book, but secretly stole glances in Callie's direction, noticing her fidgeting. After ten minutes, she made an excuse to go to the bathroom. It slipped Brandon's attention that she took her bag and jacket with her. That was the last time he laid eyes on her. He remembers turning to watch her walk past the shelves and make a turn, vanishing from his sight. He never heard from her again.

Once in a while, Brandon would receive a call, with dead silence on the other end. He concluded that some kids were simply prank calling. Sometimes he would hope that it was Callie, but there was no proof of that. The caller never spoke.

The day after Callie ran away, Brandon heard on the news about a kidnapping of a little girl. His thoughts immediately jumped to Callie and her daughter. Brandon contemplated whether he should tell his moms about the conversation in the park. Then he remembered a comment that Callie made about his persona. Callie accused Brandon of always doing what everyone else expected of him and he decided to keep Callie's secret because she didn't expect anything of him.

**2013**

Callie and her daughter spent days on a bus. Callie didn't have time to pack, but she had everything she needed to start over. A long time ago, she started carrying her most prize possessions everywhere with her. Plus, she saved every penny she had in anticipation of this day because subconsciously she knew it would come.

At the library with Brandon, Callie established an escape route and picked the state she wanted to settle in. The element of surprise was on her side, knowing that she had a few hours before they - the Fosters - realized the severity of the situation. The second she exited the library, Callie disposed of her phone, glad that she synced her photography pieces on a USB key the night before.

Callie returned to the park, waited for an opportunity and took her daughter without drawing any attention to herself. It was proof that Callie mastered the art of being invisible. The little girl was surprisingly quiet, as if she felt Callie's love for her.

At the bus station, Callie picked Fairview, Oregon as the final destination. It is a small town on the banks of the Columbia River, just outside of Portland. The town was to become their home for the near future. Within days, Callie found a job as a waitress, able to bring her daughter to work with her. The customers simply adored the little girl and the town's residents welcomed the two of them into the community, no questions asked. It felt like a fairytale and Callie couldn't help but wait for the other shoe to drop because the truth always comes out.

**2015**

The morning comes all too soon and Callie feels as if she only fell asleep an hour ago. In reality, Callie slept for four hours, still not enough to function properly. She stands by the window, drinking coffee. Her daughter is not awake yet, giving Callie some time to think.

The motel window overlooks a part of Anchor Beach that Callie visited on more than a few occasions. It is actually not far from the first home she had since her mother died. Callie wonders about the Fosters family, imagining their morning routine and occasional game nights. Some things are permanently set in stone and Callie knows that she left her brother in good hands.

There was a good reason for Callie's return to Anchor Beach - her graduation, had she attended high school. Wyatt and Brandon are graduating that day as well, which happens to be today. Callie takes a seat in the last row of chairs at the back of the gymnasium. The rest of the seats are filled with friends and family members of the graduates. Callie searches for a familiar face. She spots the Fosters sitting in the front row to the left of the stage. Jude is sitting beside Jesus, unmistakably one of the family.

The ceremony is exactly as Callie figured it would be. The principal and vice principal - Lena - give speeches at the beginning. Then each potential graduate walks across the stage accepting a diploma. The event ends with music, balloons and tossing of the graduation caps.

Through the falling confetti, Callie locks eyes with Brandon. At first she thinks that she simply imagined it, but when Brandon leaps off the stage and jogs in her direction, Callie heads to the exit, which she conveniently sat close to.

Outside, Callie attempts to make a quick escape, but her heels slow down the process. She runs to her car, unlocking the doors just as Brandon grabs her arm and swings her around.

"It is you." Brandon proclaims with utter surprise.

Brandon and Callie stare at each other in disbelief. Eventually, Callie's gaze migrates to the crowd of people that walk out of the school.

"I can't let anybody see me." Callie explains, turning to leave. Brandon still holds her arm and she gazes back at him, unable to hide the happiness of being near him.

Brandon is grateful for this amazing graduation present - Callie's return. Although he is somewhat angry at her for countless reasons, he is still grateful. "I'm going with you." Brandon heads to the passenger side and enters the car.

Callie turns the key in the ignition and drives off.


	5. Chapter 5

Brandon and Callie walk along the beach, staring out at the waves. Neither have said a word since leaving the graduation. Brandon's phone rang a few times and he switched it to silent mode.

Brandon inspects Callie, her cloths, her hair, the way she walks. He can't help but think that she's even more beautiful than he remembered. In two years she has changed, yet she remained remarkably the same. And he still feels just as close to her as he did before she ran away. Breaking the silence, Brandon asks, "Why did you come back?" He tries not to sound judgemental or angry, being as understanding as always.

"Your graduation. We used to talk about it. We made plans to get homemade cheesecake at that amazing bakery and come to this exact spot. I couldn't miss it, even if I was merely in the background."

Brandon listens to Callie's explanation, watching her look out at the waves. As usual, she is avoiding eye contact, afraid of his reaction. Brandon is amazed that she still longs for his approval.

Before Callie can continue, Brandon swiftly gathers her in his arms and runs into the ocean. She yells and kicks her legs, but he slowly places one foot in front of the other, determined to get them both soaked. Callie laughs as Brandon gradually sets her into the water. The waves crash against their bodies and Callie wipes water from her eyes.

They stand toe to toe, the waves flowing around them, pushing them closer together. Callie's hands are on Brandon's shoulders for support. She keeps her eyes focused forward, looking at his white collar shirt. Brandon places his finger under her chin and gently raises her head to look at him. Callie drowns in the blue of his eyes as well as the blue that surrounds the two of them. Slowly, almost in slow motion, the space between them disappears little by little and Brandon locks Callie in an embrace.

Callie has fantasized about sharing a kiss with Brandon since their first real conversation. They headed into danger to save Jude. Callie gave Brandon every chance to leave, but he stayed. That was the day that Callie began trusting Brandon, admiring his every action. So she imagined fireworks, maybe a parade in the background. And the kiss was all that and more until Callie's thoughts shifted to Wyatt.

All those times that Callie would try to choose between Brandon and Wyatt, the decision has difficult. Now - with an actual kiss to consider - the decision has become unbearable.

Callie breaks away from Brandon's hold, pushing her legs against the water to step back. She extends her arm, indicating for Brandon to keep his distance.

"What's wrong?" Brandon wants to smile because he has dreamed of this kiss for two and a half years.

"I didn't come back for this." Callie looks down. "I don't want to sound conceited, but for the longest time I thought there was a choice."

"Choice of what?" Brandon is confused by Callie's attitude.

"Between you and Wyatt."

Callie and Brandon stand for a few seconds, unmoving. The waves become difficult to withstand and they head back to shore. Brandon holds out his hand to help Callie, but she disregards the gesture.

Not far down the beach, they come across a bench and Brandon motions for Callie to sit, noticing that she is looking around and fidgeting. He recognizes that fidgeting as a sign of her desire to escape. He decides that he won't let her run away until they sort out a few details. Brandon kneels down beside Callie.

"You shouldn't have done that." Callie begins. "You are my foster brother."

Callie's words strike a nerve and Brandon becomes a little agitated. "That's always your excuse, isn't it?"

Callie turns to Brandon, taken aback by his straightforwardness.

"I am not your foster brother anymore. And even if I still were, we can't fight this thing between us." Brandon waves his hand from Callie to himself.

"That thing as you call it, I call forbidden fruit. I couldn't be with you so I wanted you. You are no longer forbidden and..." Callie trails off, expecting Brandon to be able to finish her train of thought. Except Brandon knows very well that Callie still wants him, forbidden or not. "This isn't love." Callie's tone is convincing, but her eyes give away her true emotions.

Brandon places his hands on the bench on either side of Callie's legs. With complete composure and confidence, Brandon articulates, "It is."

Callie lunges up from her seat, but Brandon expected that reaction and he grabs her arm, lowering her back down.

"Hear me out."

Callie doesn't respond. She simply stares forward, as if frozen, physically present, but emotionally absent.

"I don't expect you to admit to anything because I know you all too well. I can wait. Right now I want to speak about you daughter. Kidnapping is a felony. You could go to prison and she could end up in foster care, or worse, with Liam." Brandon turns to face the ocean, leaning against the bench, continuing, "To this day, I kept your secret. No one can tie your disappearance to your daughter's kidnapping. No one even knows that you have a daughter. That means I'm an accomplice."

Callie glares at Brandon, more relieved than surprised that he didn't break her trust.

"So I need to know the whole story because I think you wanted to tell me two years ago, but something held you back."

Callie contemplates this reality, wondering what drew her back to the life that she desperately wanted to forget. She made a new life for herself and her daughter, a great life, so why couldn't she erase the memories? "I never wanted you to be my accomplice. That's why I kept the darkest part of my past to myself."

Brandon looks at Callie, smiling. "Ironically enough, I have always been your accomplice, from the first time that I laid eyes on you."

Callie's gaze returns to the flowing water as she decides to confess everything. "The day I gave birth to my daughter, she wasn't the only little girl born at the hospital. Another woman - the one we saw at the park - had a daughter as well. Her daughter was stillborn. Remember I told you about the woman who supported me during my pregnancy? She made a deal behind my back, with the father of the other baby. Apparently, he didn't tell his wife about their daughter's death. So he searched for another baby to replace the one that they lost. And he paid a lot of money to steal mine."

Brandon is overtaken with shock. He wonders, "_How can someone be so cruel to take another person's baby?"_

Callie continues with her recollection of the past. "I was convinced that I would be a bad mother at fifteen, but selfishly I didn't want to give her away. I was given a sedative and when I woke up, my daughter was gone and I was told that she would grow up happy in a family. The woman walked out of the hospital with my baby , while I walked out with an envelope of cash." A single tear rolls down Callie's cheek.

"I'm sorry." Brandon takes a seat next to Callie and puts his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She gives in, releasing the all tears that have been gathering behind her eyes.

"I didn't kidnap her." Callie explains. "She wasn't their daughter. They had no documentation, so they couldn't keep her and they couldn't sew me."

"So why did you run away? You could have fought for custody of her." As soon as the words leave Brandon's mouth, he realizes Callie's reasons. Nevertheless, he wishes that she had stayed.

"At sixteen, I never would have gotten custody. She would end up in the system and grow up to hate me." Callie emphasizes 'hate' because she knows firsthand that the foster care system is flawed. "But I'm willing to fight now." Callie adds, a newfound confidence in her voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Callie drops Brandon off down the street from his house, she goes to dinner with her daughter. The restaurant is small and exclusive, a place less likely to run into a familiar person. Callie is half-way done with her meal when she hears a voice she could never forget. She looks over to a table at the window, noticing a woman sitting across from a young guy. Although Callie doesn't see his face, she would recognize that dishevelled hair anywhere.

Callie scoots the chair back as quietly as possible, takes her daughter in her arms and heads for the door. On the way, she stops to quickly pay her bill. The two of them are nearly outside when the bell above the door rings and everyone inside the restaurant instinctively gazes at the entrance. Callie continues to walk nonchalantly.

"Come again!" The maitre d' yells.

"We will!" Callie yells back, her first mistake.

Callie carries her daughter, making their way to the intersection as she hears that familiar voice once again, coming from behind. Callie's pace quickens.

"Excuse me. " Wyatt attempts to get Callie's attention.

Wyatt follows Callie as she begins to speed walk, refusing to turn around. The light turns orange and eventually red. Callie realizes that she cannot avoid the situation and she stops, holding her daughter tightly. Wyatt encircles Callie, standing in front of her. He stares, at Callie, at the little girl in Callie's embrace, and into Callie's eyes. Callie places a hand on her daughter's head, swaying from side to side.

A million thoughts run through Wyatt's head. He is too frazzled to speak. Wyatt runs his fingers through his hair, thinking that he is looking at a ghost. The last time that he has seen Callie, she kissed him passionately, opened the car door, and leaned in for another embrace. They played that game for a few more minutes, unwilling to separate. At the front door, Callie looked back at Wyatt, smiling in a way that Wyatt has never seen before - with complete happiness - without any doubt or regret. That smile could not have been masking the intention to leave.

"Hi Wyatt." Callie purses her lips, kicking herself for not coming up with a better greeting. She cocks her head, a genuine smile playing across her lips.

Wyatt stands unmoving, breathing in and out, almost forcefully as if he could forget to do so. They are face to face, but miles upon miles of distance stretches between them. Callie's body is vibrating, aching for Wyatt's touch and she steps forward, reaching out her arm, her second mistake.

A touch, a mere stroke of her fingers against his face could make Wyatt forget the months of unbearable pain that Callie put his through. Wyatt dreams of wrapping his arms around the only girl that he has ever loved, breathing in the scent of her, physically acknowledging her presence. He has imagined time and again Callie running into his arms, promising to never abandon him again. But her touch cannot make Wyatt forgive Callie for breaking his heart. Because Wyatt believed then and he knows now that Callie does not reciprocate his feelings. Why else would she leave without a word, after they shared the most amazing night together?

Callie's gesture is disregarded as Wyatt walks around her, making a large loop to avoid her touch. He is shaking his head as he walks away and Callie knows that it is no different from what she did to him.

"Wyatt, wait." Callie pleads with him, as if her life depends on it. She stalks after him, back to the restaurant.

Inside, Wyatt's mother recognizes Callie and waves for Callie to join their table. Callie does as she is asked, setting her daughter in her lap.

"Hello. How are you?" Callie tries to be polite, ignoring Wyatt's anger and frustration that is directed straight at her.

"I'm well. Wyatt and I came here to celebrate his graduation." Wyatt's mother looks at him, noticing the emotions that he isn't even trying to hide.

Wyatt hasn't peeled his eyes away from Callie, hoping that she will feel uncomfortable and leave of her own free will. But Callie perceives Wyatt's plan and refuses to give in.

"I was actually at the graduation." Callie converses with Wyatt's mother, remembering how nice she was to Callie in the past. Wyatt's mother accepted Callie with open arms the first time that they met. Most mothers, especially ones who only have a single child and place all of their hopes and dreams on him, would attempt to remain the only woman in his life. Wyatt's mother was amazingly the opposite of that.

"I'm glad," Wyatt's mother looks at him, annoyed with his lack of manners. "I'm sure Wyatt is happy that you were there. He used to speak all the time about you and the graduation road trip he wanted to take with you." Wyatt's mother smiles at Callie.

Callie smiles back, stealing a glance in Wyatt's direction. "I remember we bought a map and drew the exact route we wanted to take. Wyatt insisted on it. I was never must of a planner." Callie explains. "I figured it would be more fun to just drive down the open road."

Wyatt's mother nods, glaring at him again. "Oh, I just remembered, I have to run an errand." She takes her purse and gets up before Wyatt can protest. "Will you wait for me here?"

Wyatt doesn't respond, annoyed at the obvious setup.

Callie watches Wyatt's mother rush off and takes a seat across from him, still holding her daughter.

Wyatt stares out of the window, while Callie admires how much he has changed. He seems more mature and Callie remembers the first and only fight they ever had. Callie accused Wyatt of acting immature, wishing that he would think about his actions. And Wyatt accused Callie of wanting him to be more like Brandon, which struck a nerve. Callie avoided Wyatt for a week, thinking that their relationship came to a timely demise. Then Wyatt surprised her with concert tickets and the greatest - only - apology she had ever received in her life. He promised to become more mature, the kind of guy she would be proud to call her boyfriend. At this moment, Callie acknowledges that Wyatt kept his promise. She, on the other hand, broke hers, the vow to speak to Wyatt if she ever felt the urge to run away.

Callie's daughter laughs and Wyatt admires the cute way that she buries her face in Callie's chest. Callie strokes her hair and looks at Wyatt.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Wyatt smiles at the little girl and she smiles as well, revealing her dimples, and covers her eyes with her hands.

"What exactly?" Callie wants to tell Wyatt the whole story, but she figures she should begin with the information that he wants to know and ease him into the rest.

Wyatt's eyes shift to the toddler sitting in front of him.

Callie doesn't understand why Wyatt is confused by the sight of Callie with a child. She explained everything to him in the letter that she wrote on the bus, heading out of Anchor Beach. "This is Faith, my daughter." Callie pronounces the last two words with hesitancy, witnessing Wyatt's growing shock. Callie is equally shocked of Wyatt's surprise.

"DAUGHTER?!" Wyatt yells, attracting stares from the rest of the people dining in the restaurant.

Callie reaches over and places her hand on Wyatt's and the little girl playfully places her hand over her mother's. Wyatt's eyes show the anger become overpowered by confusion. He listens attentively as Callie describes everything, not withholding a single detail.


	7. Chapter 7

Wyatt's mother came back half an hour later and Wyatt took her home. Then he met Callie at the park, near a tree that, in a way, they adopted. They sit, their back's against the trunk, watching Faith run around with a few other kids.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Wyatt watches the wind shuffle Callie's hair and he has a flashback to their night at the beach. Callie's hair was just past her shoulders, flowing with the breeze. Her now longer hair is more disordered by the wind.

Callie attempts to flatten out her hair, annoyed that she didn't bring a rubber band. "I wanted to, but I was scared that you would walk away. Back then I didn't realize it..." Callie pauses, looking from Faith to Wyatt. "I understand now that it was my biggest fear, losing you."

Wyatt's previous thoughts are obscured as he considers that he might have been wrong. "_Maybe I'm not irrelevant to her?" _He thinks. "But you did lose me. You were the one who walked away."

"I don't mean physically lose you. You loved me and admired me. I didn't want to lose that." Callie gives up on her hair, cursing at the wind. "Plus, I wrote you a letter, explaining all the details of my past that you wanted to know. I describe the reasons for my leaving and apologized for not telling you.

Wyatt tucks a few disobedient strands of hair behind Callie's ear. He runs his thumb and index finger down Callie's jaw and she slightly tilts her head, relishing the long awaited touch.

"Mommy!" Faith yells.

Callie's eyes dart from Wyatt to Faith, motherly instinct kicking in, making sure that Faith is safe. Faith is holding up a pine cone, gazing up at it.

Callie smiles at her daughter. Wyatt observes the expression on Callie's face, noting a carefree side of Callie that he has never seen. It's as if some enormous load was lifted off of her shoulders when she crossed the state line, exiting California.

"Can I ask you something?" Wyatt's voice is calm, putting Callie at ease.

"Sure." Callie's eyes meet Wyatt's.

"What kept you so afraid and reserved before, when we used to date?" Wyatt's attentive gaze is burning through Callie, making her a little anxious.

Callie takes a deep breath, pushing the air into her lungs to prevent herself from passing out. "The system, I guess." She tries not to let the fear slip back into her mind.

"The foster care system?" Wyatt anticipates a more comprehensive explanation.

"I used to bounce from one home to the next every few months. I know that people say experiences make you less afraid, but the more I bounced around, the more afraid I became." Callie looks down at her hands, avoiding Wyatt's reaction.

Wyatt slides closer to Callie and holds out his hands. As if able to read Wyatt's mind, Callie takes his hands and raises to her feet. She sits in between his legs, her back against his chest. Wyatt envelops Callie with his arms, instilling a safety Callie craved.

Callie continues with her recollection. "With every new home, I lost something important - my ability to trust. With each bad experience and the bruises that reminded me of them, I lost myself little by little." A tear flows down Callie's cheek and she dabs at it with her hand, eventually placing her hand on Wyatt's arm. "When I left Anchor Beach, I intended to stay away at least until I turned eighteen. And the fear merely disappeared as I became certain that I am in charge of my own life. No more abusive foster parents or foster siblings that take advantage of you." Callie observes her daughter, happy, unaware of the harsh reality that Callie was exposed to at a young age. The corners of Callie's mouth turn up in a smile at the knowledge that Faith will have a better childhood than Callie had.

Faith notices her mom in the arms of a man she only met today. She runs to their side, pulling at Wyatt's arms and freeing Callie of the embrace.

Callie perceives her daughters doubts and tugs Faith onto her lap. Faith stares up at Callie, then at Wyatt. When Faith feels the warmth of Wyatt's gaze, she places her head to Callie's chest.

A calmness flows through Callie as she recognizes her daughter's approval of Wyatt. The three of them sit at the park until the sun vanishes, and a darkness overtakes the city.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long, but here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Tell me your thoughts and please mention whether you prefer Callie with Brandon or Wyatt.**

* * *

Callie lays awake all night, replaying the events of the previous day, contemplating Brandon and Wyatt's words and actions. By the time the sun's rays shine into the room, Callie is dressed, ready for everything that the day has to offer.

There are a couple of knocks at the door, and Callie stops in her tracks, thinking, "_I'm not expecting anyone_." She reluctantly walks to the door, curling her fingers around the knob and turning it.

"Good morning." Brandon is standing on the other side of the door, a huge smile on his face. That smile, practically ear to ear, reminds Callie of the day she met Brandon. He put her at such ease with his sincerity and the lack of knowledge of her harsh reality. Brandon was the first person to comprehend the walls she had up and victoriously overcame them. Callie, on the other hand, couldn't comprehend the feeling of trust that arose out of nowhere. That unspoken connection between her and Brandon still bewilders her.

"Hi Brandon." Callie motions for Brandon to enter the room. "Do you want coffee?" Callie looks at the kitchen, remembering that she finished the last of the coffee ten minutes ago. "There is a cafe down the street."

Brandon looks around the room, noticing Callie's clothes and accessories everywhere. "_How long has she been staying here?" _Brandon wonders. "No, I'm good. Unless you want some."

"Nope." Callie shakes her head from side to side and moves to the couch.

Brandon sits next to Callie, still showing that goofy smile. They remain silent for a few seconds, sharing a similar moment of silence to the kind they used to experience. Callie feels a little awkward from Brandon's intense stare.

Brandon leans in next to Callie's ear. "Close your eyes." He whispers and covers her eyes with his hand.

Callie places her hand over Brandon's and pushes it away. "What?"

"Close your eyes." He repeats, excitement in his voice.

Callie joins in on Brandon's game, shutting her eyes. She listens to him walk to the side of the room where the television sits in the corner. A sound resonates from the speakers and Brandon increases the volume. Brandon takes Callie's hand in his, willing her to get up. He slides his other hand around her waist. Callie slowly opens her eyes, remembering the first time she danced with Brandon. The pleasant memory awakens the butterflies in the pit of Callie's stomach.

"Brandon, this song..." Callie tilts her head up, trying to remember where she's heard these familiar chords.

"It's our song. The one I wrote for that competition that I was never actually a part of. I told you once that it's missing something." Brandon glides his hands to her shoulders and then slides them down her arms, sending a shock of electricity through her nerves. "I wrote lyrics. And I was hoping you would record them with me." His gaze pierces into her, not wavering for even a split-second.

From her playpen comes a giggle and their attention shifts to Faith.

"That little girl." Brandon can't help but smile. "The thought of her all these years. I love her. We could have been a family."

"Brandon." Callie shakes her head, attempting to change the subject. " Let's not talk about this." She removes her hand from Brandon's and steps back.

"No. We need to talk about this. I don't mean to pressure you, but it's been a long time coming."

Callie is frustrated, but she wants to clear up past events and mistakes. "We were sixteen. Chances were, we wouldn't even last a year." Callie takes Faith from the playpen and places her on the floor.

"Maybe." Brandon nods. "Or, on the alternative, we could be planning our future, looking for an apartment in San Francisco."

Callie is impressed at the extent to which Brandon thought about their relationship. He even decided where they would live, which slightly bothers Callie because, in the hypothetical situation, she would appreciate to express her opinion. "Why San Francisco?"

"Well, either San Francisco or New York, depending on where you want to live." Brandon says, a hint of mystery in his voice.

Callie stares into Brandon's eyes, amused, awaiting for more details.

"I was accepted into the San Francisco Conservatory of Music, as well as, Juilliard." Brandon watches Callie's eyes grow immensely large and round.

"Congratulations!" Callie exclaims, throwing her arms around Brandon's neck.

Brandon holds Callie tightly for more than a few seconds, unwilling to interrupt the moment. He took lessons with some of the most renowned music instructors to make his family - especially Callie - proud of him. And this wonderful, perfect moment was worth all of the hardships and frustrations.

Callie unwinds from Brandon's embrace, placing her hands on his upper arms. "I'm happy for you. You know I've always been your biggest fan." Callie's face glows a pale pink. She holds out her arms for Faith and the little girl excitedly runs into them. As Callie lifts Faith, her eyes focus on Brandon. The love Brandon feels for Faith is evident in his body language. He paces towards Callie, implying that he wants to take Faith. His way with kids has always amazed Callie and she noted a long time ago that he would be an amazing father.

Faith is receptive of Brandon, not at all afraid or cranky. She stares into Brandon's blue eyes, mesmerized, and it reminds Callie of the numerous times that she has done the same.

There it is again, another fact to consider in the decision process. Callie wonders whether she will ever be able to choose between Brandon and Wyatt. She also wonders whether the decision is fair. Why should she get to choose? And after she makes a choice, won't she wonder what life would be like if she chose the other person?

The most important person in Callie's life is her daughter and Faith seems to prefer both Brandon and Wyatt equally.

Callie smiles at the scene of Brandon holding Faith, putting off her decision for another day in the not too distant future.


End file.
